The Sato Within
by The Hemophiliac
Summary: Asami Sato works with Lydia and Serana in order to stop the tyranny behind the Volkihar clan, using her knowledge of tech and the strength of the lycan to cleave her way to victory. It seemed like yesterday she was crying over how Mako betrayed her love, and now she was relishing the thrill of the hunt. Rated M for gore, violence, and some language.


**Hey viewers, here's something I wrote on the side, as a little intermission from The Didact's Shout! Just something to enjoy while I finish up the next chapter.**

**Rate and Review!**

* * *

It was an early, cloudy morning in Skyrim, the sun just barely rising above the treeline and behind the clouds. The soft crunching of their boots on the snow distracted Asami from her thoughts. She held her hand up, signalling Lydia and Serana to stop. Her housecarl furrowed her brow.

"Miss Sato? Why are we stopping?"

The raven black-haired woman sniffed the air, her inner beast taking and musing over the familiar, and unwelcome scent. "Thalmor. I should've known they would make a fort here." She pointed to the building down below the hill.

Their quest, ever since she first found Serana in that old tomb, was to bring her back to her family. Unfortunately, they lived a far distance past the gigantic mountains that lined the province. She never said anything else, except that she needed to see her father again, and that it had something to do with that particular scroll that was slung across her back. She stood patiently as she awaited for her rescuer's plan.

Unfortunately for Asami, at least until a week ago, she had no idea what was going on. She wasn't from Tamriel. The Equalist lieutenant's stun baton had triggered some kind of warping event. One second, the Sato Industries's heiress was driving at ramming speed towards amon, who had the other members of team Avatar surrounded, the next she's barreling down a dirt hill. She closed her eyes, remembering every second of it.

Her head felt like a platypus bear had sat on it, and her ears were ringing. She blinked several times, hearing a few voices getting closer as her vision cleared.

_What... the hell... just happened?_

She managed to pull off her helmet, and let her cascading waves fall free. She took a good look around, and was confused. this looked nothing like the brown and grey hills outside of Republic City. Could she have been driven- no, that made absolutely no sense whatsoever. At the very least, she'd have driven into a building, missing her target.

Not recognizing the snowy mountains and golden plains at all, she had to guess that she was somehow... somewhere else. Was she in a different country? She had ran out of time to think, as three figures approached her.

It was only a short time before she realized that her 'saviors' weren't there to save her at all. In fact, they first asked her if they could have her hair, seeing as how the leader seemed to like it very much. It just wasn't something you asked a woman, the heiress decided.

"No, of course not. What would you need it for anyway?" She crossed her arms defensively.

"We just want to have a lock of hair, pretty lady. But now you're being more trouble than you're worth. In fact, we'll take just about all of it. How about it, fellas?" He nodded menacingly to his followers.

"You can just try it, pal." Asami reached into her driver seat, slipping on her equalist glove that thankfully remained intact in the crash.

"Sounds just peachy. Boys?" On cue, they all pulled out their weapons: One held a hammer, another had a pair of black daggers in hand, and the rest favored various swords.

Asami got into a defensive stance, readying her glove. It crackled to life, small blue sparks fritzing along it's plating. Raising his hammer high, he charged full force at her. As he swung downward, Asami sidestepped, and roundhouse kicked his hand. He yelped in pain as the bones were crushed by her boot's steel heel, and the force of the impact sent his sword flying in the other direction.

Before he could recover, Asami completed her rotation, and used her momentum to crack her palm straight into his face. His scream seemed to amplify as the electricity coursed through him, and he dropped without another sound. During this attack, another bandit swung his hammer, grazing the raven-haired woman's shoulder. Asami bit back the pain and simply grabbed his wrist, rewarding her with another shock that rendered her assailant inert.

Two left. She took the lull to fix her hair, flinging it back over her shoulder. The last two were composed of an ash skinned woman, who stood next to her tiger like friend. He held a stick, no, a staff of some kind. He flicked his wrist at her, and it sent a wave of flames in the heiress's direction. Asami's eyes widened, momentarily off guard, but managed to duck behind a nearby stone.

She winced as the flames licked their way around her cover, making it hotter than it needed to be. Finally, the sound of a flaming waterfall had ceased, and Asami took the moment to peek around. The furry man laughed, and she realized that the darker woman was nowhere to be seen.

"Aaarrghh!" A clang of metal on rock resounded throughout the valley as the elf landed down from above the tree, in hopes of bringing her daggers down upon her target. Unfortunately for her, the heiress was already a few feet away by the time she had picked her weapons off of the ground.

It carved a fine mark into the stone, but otherwise cut nothing. "You will die this day, S'wit!", she said through gritted teeth.

Asami only laughed, hoping to get a rise out of her. To add to her teasing, she idly checked her nails, and feigned disappointment at something she pretended to notice. It worked, for no sooner had she taken her eyes off of her nails, did she notice that the elf-woman had made it halfway to where she stood.

As she was getting closer, Asami heard the Khajiit make his way around the rock, standing back a few feet in order to stand on the other end of the makeshift ambush. She easily heard him, and waited for the right moment. The elf was getting closer. Almost there. Asami heard the sound of wood crackling in the fire, and knew what was about to happen. She wasn't going to pass this up.

The elf slashed at her neck with all of her might, to no avail. Asami gasped as she heard the glimmering blades trim away the ends of her waves, creating uneven ends. She smirked at the elf's confusion as she crossed her arms, fell on her back, and proceeded to roll over and away into the thicker patches of grass.

The dunmer looked confused at first, and then realized what it was she was evading.

"Verala! Run! I can't stop it!" The Khajiit whipped his staff, hoping to avert his spell elsewhere. He was too late, and cringed at the horrible screams she made as the raging stream of fire engulfed her. She cooked instantly, like a strip of meat left too long over a fire.

After the enchanted fire died down, all that remained in its wake was a charred corpse. He looked around wildly, directing his staff. He felt a light tap on his shoulder, and craned his head to look. He was met with a gloved fist to his eye, dropping him like a sack of ash yams.

Asami silently fixed her hair, which had tangled during her evasive trick. She silently examined the site of the carnage. The body of the elf smelled of cooked meat, the khajiit laying stone still at her feet. She smiled smugly at the leader's defeat, who didn't show at least one tactic that proved neat.

The wind was picking up now, the clouds began to roll in. It tousled her hair, and she finally decided that she could do nothing to preserve it. She pulled a hair tie out of her pocket, and, with no help from the blowing winds, put it up into a rough ponytail.

She managed to find a good amount of coins, which she used to purchase clothing better suited for this new place. It took her hours of wandering and silently avoiding trouble to find an Inn to rest. After helping the ruler of a city called Whiterun, she was revealed to have the abilities of an ancient nordic hero known as the Dragonborn.

With her newfound title came the ability to absorb any mythical dragon's soul, and harness it's knowledge. She had repeatedly tried to convince everyone that she was not up to the task of battling the monstrous beasts, they would not have it. They insisted that Asami Sato was indeed the one to save all of Tamriel from the world eater, Alduin.

Reluctantly, she accepted her fate.

It was here now, that she worked her way to becoming stronger, upgrading her glove to it's max potential, and improving her athletic skills. On top of that, Asami did everything possible for the companions of Whiterun, and in return, they "blessed her with something not easily acquired." She didn't understand at first, and to be honest, was kind of afraid. The moment she saw the wolf-man... thing, she felt a nervous shiver run up her spine.

After drinking the surprisingly sweet blood, she passed out for spirits knows how long. Everything was a blur to her. One moment she was screaming at herself, but in an inhuman voice. She didn't even recognize it as her own. She kneeled there, covered in human blood, and naked as the day she was born. Then, everything went dark, and she was laughing maniacally as she slapped people aside as though they weighed as much as a pillow, and tearing into them as though they were mere gifts.

She realized that it was no dream, when Aela had thrown Asami's armor into the snow in front of her. The huntress explained to her that the first transformation was always the most intense. Overtime, she would grow to enjoy the feeling, even use it as a way to "add more wood to the fire" before unleashing herself on her foes. She would even become grateful for having such a rare power.

And grateful she was. Asami rubbed her totem idly as she formed her plan. She turned to Serana and Lydia.

"Alright, follow my lead. Oh.. I hope you're not squeamish." Without waiting for their replies, she removed the armored overcoat that she had crafted herself. She folded it carefully, and placed it in front of a pine. The rest of her clothes except her undergarments were then removed and laid down as well.

Asami ignored Serana's reddened face, and nodded to Lydia. The housecarl returned her affirmation, pulling out her bow. She took two arrows in hand, knocking them both into her ebony bow. These were a special kind that Asami had put together herself, ones not made to be lethal.

Serana arched an eyebrow. "What are you doing with those? Are.. wait.. why-"

She was cut off as Asami screamed in pain. the vampiress turned in alarm, and saw her rescuer gripping her head in pain, as though she were being ripped apart on the inside. She was about to rush to her aid, when Lydia sidestepped into her path, bow still aimed high, as if to shoot something above the Thalmor camp.

"Don't, she's calling upon the beast to help us."

Serana slowly drew her sword as she turned back to face the fort. The screams were unsettling, but she soon came to ignore them. Asami continued her transformation. The heiress's naturally pale skin soon turned a dark brown, and she became covered in fur. It covered her from head to to, and it wasn't long before her bones stretched and rearranged themselves into the right place.

Her wails of agony became more distorted, and started to sound more like growling and snarling. Asami's legs formed a digitigrade stance, putting all of her weight onto her clawed toes. She quickly went from a petite fighter, to a hulking, furry monster that stood a head taller than any altmer.

The beast nodded to Lydia, stepping up to the edge of the hill. Asami watched patiently as her housecarl let loose the arrows she held, high above the Thalmor fort. They soared into the clouds, and flashed with a brilliant white light that was enhanced by the grey cloud cover. The heiress inhaled, and a mighty roar that would best even that of a dragon echoed across the coast. Asami barreled down the incline, her followers in tow.

Anthalion, the Thalmor Justicar in charge of the northwatch keep, peered through his fingers that were shielding him from the blinding light that shone above. He could just barely make out the black, blurry figure of something violently making its way toward his northern wall. His eyes widened in fear as he realized what it was that was ambushing them.

"Archers! Quickly, kill that thing!" Her shoved a couple of nearby sentries to where he stood, pointing at it. "Fire, fire!"

They scrambled to knock their arrows, and fired wildly. This wouldn't work, he'll have to prepare for the inevitable.

"I want all melee classes lining the entrance to the fort! I'll be right down! Archers, fire at will!" He slid down the ladder, adorning his war crest, and drew an enchanted blade that was handed down to him by the one of the highest war heroes in aldmeri history.

Asami was already halfway to the palisade by the time the arrows started flying. She zigged and zagged, but never broke her stride. Lydia and Serana were right behind her, the nord woman deflecting arrows with her ebony shield, and the vampiress flinging destruction magic at the elves.

One lucky arrow soared into Asami's shoulder, but didn't slow her. The fools. they had no clue that silver was the only metal that could hurt her, did they?

It didn't matter. The trio finally made it to the wall, where they took the moment to hide from the archers. As Serana charged up a small storm of frost, and Lydia slipped her helmet back on, Asami headbutted the thick wood. At first, it refused to budge. She then moved on to her claws, and they swiped away chunks as though it were made of butter.

The heiress reared her head, and smashed down the entire barrier. Splinters and chunks flew in every which way, flinging a few unlucky altmer that were standing just above them. The flying debris brought up a cloud of snow, giving the trio just the right amount of time to rush in.

Lydia threw a smaller war axe, and it found its place in one of the thalmor's neck. Serana unleashed her storm, blowing into her palms for an enhanced effect, as though she were blowing a kiss. the icy mist flew into the stunned crowd, and whirled in a circular motion. A few of the elves dropped without a sound, their golden armor encrusted with ice and frost, their bodies pierced to the bone.

A significant number still remained, including a few justicars. One in particular donned a golden crest that resembled vines weaved in a royal design. He stumbled back inside, locking the door behind him. The remaining thalmor shook off their chilled extremities once the spell had expired, and charged their last stand.

It was a futile one. Asami bellowed, baring her enormous white fangs. She was the first to collide with the battered battalion, clawing into the elven armor like tissue paper, and gorging on the sweet flesh of those unlucky enough to stray too close to her maw. Lydia blocked with her shield, rolled into a crouch, and sliced through a Justicar's unarmored leg.

Serana raised those that fell as her temporary minions, choosing to eliminate the remaining archers that were on the balcony of the keep with her ice spikes. Bodies fell from above, landing with sickening cracks as the ice shattered. One managed to drop onto a thalmor who was about to stab a feeding Asami, and the heiress rumbled her thanks. They hacked, gouged, and impaled through waves of golden bodies, never relenting, never showing mercy for the altmer troops.

In a matter of minutes, the courtyard became the site of a slaughter. Mangled corpses were strewn about, some missing limbs, others missing their entire fronts, as well as limbs. The snowfall began to increase, and soon everyone and everything had a thin layer of snow.

Asami nodded to her friends, and charged through the door. The flesh and blood of her foes had strengthened her immensely, allowing her to tear through the halls like it was nobody's business. Lydia and Serana barely lifted a finger as they made their way to the leader's quarters, following the spattered blood and eviscerated bodies semi-cautiously.

They heard a howl, and sprinted their way up the staircase that led into a large room. It was decorated with the flags of the aldmeri dominion, and clothed wooden tables lined the walls along the side. Lydia tapped Serana on the shoulder, and pointed to the throne at the end of the chamber.

On the throne, where many dead and wounded elves lay in front of it, sat Asami. She was idly picking at her teeth with her nails, occasionally checking for any bits of flesh that still clung. She was nude, as was the case with all Lycanthropes when they turned back. Her black hair flowed over her shoulders, covering her breasts. She crossed one leg over the other, giving her body a form of privacy.

Lydia cleared her throat. "Asami? Are you alright? It seems the keep is clear of all of the thalmor." She slung her shield over her back, and sheathed her blade.

Asami looked to her, and loosed a long and loud belch. She giggled, her emerald eyes gleaming in delight. "Wow, I needed that. Yeah, I'm ready. Time to go see who wanted Serana back so badly. Um.. Let's go get my armor and glove though. I left them at the hill."

She stood to leave with them, laughing at the sight of her embarrassed friends awkwardly bumping into each other for trying to flee the sight of her naked body at the same time.

* * *

**Part of it was being excited for book two of The Legend of Korra, the other part was just wanting to include my favorite character in a story. I had no idea there were so many stories about Asami!**

**Let me know in the reviews if you want this to remain a Oneshot, or if you want to see this continued as its own series! **

**Thanks!**


End file.
